omicron_and_upsilon_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omicron Code
The Omicron Code is the code by which all Clan members must follow, from the time they are kits until they are elders. It is reminiscent of the Upsilon Code which came before it. This code is law within Clan societies, as they are legally allowed to function as their own form of government. It is a long-standing belief within the Clans that, as long as they dutifully follow the Omicron Code, no harm or destruction will come to the Clans, because the Ancestors will be pleased with them. History The history of the Omicron Code is long and complicated. It is said that it was adapted to fit the Clans after they came down from the mountain Tribes and established themselves in the late 1800s. Though it is noted that Clans have spread far and wide since that time, and even all over the world, the Omicron Code remains largely unchanged, with some rules adapted to fit the environment of the individual Clan. Though some of the rules have been in place since the beginning, others were added after Clan cats realized the need for them and specifically asked or petitioned for them to be added. An example would be the doe Chervilstorm proposing the rule that kits must be at least six years old to begin training because he was worried about the safety of his young kits. The Omicron Code The Omicron Code is as follows: # Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. # Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. # Elders, does, and kits must be fed before rabbit feet, lambdas, and omicrons. Unless they have permission, rabbit feet and lambdas may not eat until after they have hunted for the elders, does, and kits. If a rabbit foot, lambda, or omicron is sick or injured, they may eat with the elders, does, and kits. # Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to the Ancestors for its life. # A kit must be at least six years old to become a rabbit foot. # Rabbit feet must be at least sixteen years old to become a lambda. # Lambdas will not become omicrons until after they have completed and passed their omicron assessment. # A lambda cannot be helped on an omicron assessment, even by their mentor. # Rabbit feet and lambdas are not to challenge their mentor. # Rabbit feet and lambdas may have only one member at one time, and omicrons may mentor only one rabbit foot at one time. # Newly appointed omicrons will sit vigil for one night after receiving their omicron name. They will be silent and awake from sundown until sunup. # A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one rabbit foot. # The deputy will become Clan leader after the leader dies, retires, or is exiled. # After the death, retirement, or exile of a deputy, a new deputy must be chosen before Moonhigh. # A gathering of all Clans is to be held every full moon at night during a truce. No fighting is to happen during this gathering. # Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. # No omicron from any Clan may ignore or neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if that kit is from another Clan. # The word of the Clan leader is the omicron code. # An honorable omicron does not need to kill others to win their battles, unless that cat is outside of the Omicron Code or it is necessary for self-defense. # An omicron rejects the soft life of a softpaw. # An omicron rejects the teachings of the Red-Tails. # Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. Exceptions * Cats on their way to the Seeing Stone are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to reach their destination -- the Clan of Air's territory if coming from the East, and the Clan of Water's territory if coming from the North. * Cats may travel within three yards of the border on other Clans' territories if heading to the Gathering, or when allowed to by all four Clans. * Cats may travel to other Clans' territories if they have something important to report, such as an invasion or a prophecy. * Cats may challenge a weak or cruel leader if their Clan is in danger, and if their leadership threatens the Clan, the code expects an omicron to challenge their leader. Additional Rules The following rules are not specifically stated in the Omicron Code, but are expected to be followed. * Healers may not have kits unless they have a fully-trained apprentice who can take their place while caring for kits. * Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt. * The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat. * Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. * Clans must not force another Clan to share territory. * Enemy patrols must not attack cats on a mission all four Clans have agreed on. * Cats cannot eat when traveling to the Seeing Stone to speak to the Ancestors. Rejected Codes Several other codes were proposed for the Omicron Code, though they were rejected for various reasons. The following are rejected codes: * Only cats of pure Clan blood should be allowed to be Clan members. * Half-Clan (born from parents of two Clans) kits should not be allowed to become omicrons. * Clans must choose an official religion. * Disabled cats must immediately be made elders or retired. * Clans may only eat the prey they are best suited for. Breaking the Omicron Code The rules are broken quite often. Although all of the Clans break the code, it is usually the Clan of Fire who challenges and breaks the rules most often. Most rules have been broken at least once. Examples * Examples WIP Punishment General These can be a scolding, giving an omicron rabbit foot duties, or giving a rabbit foot or lambda unpleasant duties, such as scrubbing toilets or helping groom elders. Losing their Rank Breaking the code can result in a cat being stripped of their duties. (Example WIP) Exile In severe cases, a cat will be exiled from their Clan. This does not mean, however, that another Clan may not take them in. (Examples WIP) After-Death Punishments If a cat is particularly evil, or causes suffering to others to further their own goals, or because they enjoy it, they may be sent to the Darkness. (Examples WIP) Trivia * The author has revealed that, under times of duress, certain rules may be broken for the good of the Clans. * The rejection of Red-Tail teachings came from the Red-Tail's colonizing views and ways, not from the rank separation or bigotry themselves. See Also * Code Notes, where the origins of each law in the code is explained. Category:Background information Category:Clan life